Arthur
Arthur, also known as ArthurTheBox, also known as some random Russian autist, is a fucking disappointment, huge NF stan, Nath's bf and a person who joined FESC in thirteenth edition. He has participated twelve times so far, with his best result being second place in fifteenth edition. Doing well(13-20) FESC 13 Arthur joined FESC 13 and quickly claimed Russia. His national selection was called Festival Russkoy Pesni and had five songs in it: *Zivert - Life *Neschastniy Sluchai - Radio *Peter Nalitch - Saharniy Paket *Melnitsa - Lord Gregory *Nautilus Pompilius - Skovannie Odnoy Cepyu After receiving the votes, Nautilus Pompilius were declared winner with 31 points, Melnitsa were runner-up with 30 points, and Zivert came third with 29 poin ts. At actual FESC Nautilus Pompilius were fourteenth(including withdrawn Canada) in the running order, and eventually placed thirteenth out of twenty one with 43 points, getting 12 points from Marco. FESC 14 In FESC 14 Arthur claimed Russia again and announced several new things to Festival Russkoy Pesni. The amount of songs was increased from 5 to 6, and his votes weren't doubled anymore. The participants were: *MANIZHA - Mama *Ekaterina Boldyreva - Tebe Lish *Mascina Vremeni - Moy Drug (Luchse Vseh Igraet Bluz) *Konets Filma - Ogni *Melnitsa - Proschai *Noize MC - Bassein After all the votes were received, Noize MC was declared winner with 33 points, MANIZHA was runner-up with 27 points, and Melnitsa came third with 25 points. At actual FESC Noize MC was twentieth(last) in the running order, and eventually placed third with 79 points, marking the first time Arthur received top 10, top 5 and top 3. Bassein received 12 points from Lampa and Luna. FESC 15 In the surprise edition of FESC 15, Arthur received Ukraine and announced he'll hold a national final called Syla Proty Yalinki. Origianlly, the concept was to split it into two reaction-based duels, but eventually it was changed to a simple 4-songs DM-based national final. The four songs performing were: * Yolka - Provance * Yolka - Na Bolshom Vozdushnom Share * VILNA - Lisova Pisnya * ILLARIA - Syla After all the votes were tallied, VILNA was announced the winner with 29 points, ILLARIA came second with 28 points and Yolka with Provance came third with 22 points. At actual FESC VILNA performed fifteenth out of twenty and managed to place second with 88 points, receiving 12 points from Luna and Spritzee. FESC 16 At FESC 16 Arthur snatched Canada and decided to go internal for the first time. Initially he wanted to hold an internal NF, but over time decided that all entries there deserve a representation and he'll just send them in succession. The entry that was selected will be announced later and it was revealed to be On Cherche Encore (Never Get Enough) by Gabriella, which competed in Destination Eurovision 2019. At the actual FESC Gabriella performed eleventh out of twenty two and flopped gorgeously, placing only twelfth with 52 points, getting 12 from ICup. FESC 17 After the disappointing result at FESC 16, Arthur decided to go for a safe choice and picked Russia again. Just like last two participations, the national final Festival Russkoy Pesni made its return for a third edition. It contained six songs again, and had only two major differences from the last one, being the inclusion of English lyrics to all songs and the inclusion of Arthur's prediction of results. The six entries participating and their predicted place were: * Aire and Saruman - Nessa (Fifth, actual place - Fifth) * Aria - Bespechniy Angel (Third, actual place - Third) * Spasibo - Jiraf (Sixth, actual place - Second(+4)) * Splin - Moye Serdce (Fourth, actual place - Fourth) * Natali - O Bozhe, Kakoi Muzchina! (First, actual place - Sixth(-5)) * ellie na makovom pole - gde ty (Second, actual place - First(+1)) After all the four votes were counted, ellie na makovom pole with her song gde ty was declared winner with 22 points, Spasibo with Jiraf were second with 16 points, and Aria with Bespechniy Angel were third with 11 points. In the Peanut's Terrarium ellie performed 14th out of 21 and placed 12th with 51 point, getting 12 from the best chav, Nathan. FESC 18 At FESC 18, Arthur picked Canada and sent Give It by Betta Lemme, which was quite different from his previous entries. Initially he intended to have Betta as part of internal NF in FESC 16, but after it was scrapped, all three songs from it were to become the representatives of Canada in FESC. At an actual FESC, Betta performed eighth and placed eighth with 67 points, getting 12 points from Luis. FESC 19 At FESC 19, Arthur picked Russia and held a NF called Festival Russkoy Pesni-4, which ended up being the only NF of the entire edition. The only difference was that the lyrics were now included in the archive, not in the channel itself. The six songs competing in this edition are: * Pep-See - Grief (Predicted place - Third, actual place - First(+2)) * Linda - The Call (Predicted place - Fourth, actual place - Fourth) * Bravo - Girls, You Should Love (Predicted place - Sixth, actual place - Sixth) * Nogu Svelo! - Our Young and Funny Voices (Predicted place - Second, actual place - Fifth(-3)) * Regina Spektor - The Call (Predicted place - First, actual place - Second(-1)) * Angela London - Ultraviolet (I am not going to predict where this will land, but it placed Third) After all the votes were tallied, Pep-See with their song Grief were declared the winner, Regina Spektor got second and Angela London got third, and this means I'm represented by a female vocalist for a fifth edition in a row. At an actual FESC Pep-See performed eleventh out of twenty and placed tenth with 55 points, becoming the first entry by Arthur to not receive a single 12 points. FESC 20 At the team edition of FESC 20, Arthur ended up teaming with epic chav Nathan in a team with an epic name of Salisbury Chavs. The team picked Iceland. The song that they decided on was Alligator by Of Monsters and Men. At a FESC in Nashville Of Monsters And Men performed ninth out of ten and placed fifth with 55 points. But if individual votes were used instead, they would become fourth with 98 points. They got individual 12's of Lampa, Spritzee, Marco and Chimlin and team 12 of The Chain Gang (Chimlin and Luis). The most average dude ever (21-25) FESC 21 At FESC 21 Arthur snatched France, the country a lot of people desired. His entry is selected internally and will be revealed later. That entry ended up being Le Bien Qui Fait Mal (A Good Thing That Hurts), from musical Mozart L'Opera Rock, performed by Florent Mothe as Antonio Salieri. At actual FESC in yet another cave Florent performed eighteenth out of twenty one and placed twelfth with 56 points, getting 12s of Zappod and Lampa. FESC 22 At FESC 22 Arthur used priority to get a hold of France again. His song is Les Lois de L'Attraction by Madame Monsieur feat. Kyo. At the FESC Madame Monsieur didn't get lost in Tokyo, but they did lose a lot of points, placing seventeenth out of eighteen with only 22 points. FESC 23 At the 23rd edition of FESC, which was 10 editions after Arthur's debut, he went with Canada and sent Black Sheep by Metric, the last entry from the edition 16's internal NF. At an actual FESC Metric performed fourth out of 16 and placed seventh with 65 points, becoming Arthur's third best individual placement. FESC 24 Arthur came back to the post-break FESC with new strength and new array of songs, opened by THAT OTHER GIRL, sung by Dutch-Iranian artist SEVDALIZA. In Norway SEVDALIZA performed tenth out of eighteen and placed ninth with 58 points, getting 12 points from James. FESC 25 In FESC 25, after a long brainstorm, including Let Us Adore You from Steven Universe, Route 10 from Pokemon Black and White, Immortality by Cartoon feat. Kristel Aaslaid and even Djane Djan by Maria Nalbandian, Arthur ended up with Cradles by Sub Urban as his entry. The country that was chosen was Lebanon (Egypt originally) At FESC Cradles were second out of twenty one and placed sixteenth with 40 points. Flopping, but with style(26-?) FESC 26 In FESC 26, Arthur finally fulfilled his dream and got Portugal. For the first time since edition 19, he organized a national final, called Cancoes Lentas De Portugal (Slow Songs of Portugal). As the name of the national final suggests, it's filled with five slow songs. The entries for this NF were: * Raquel Tavares - Meu Amor De Longe * Deolinda - Corzinha De Verao * The Gift - Primavera * MARIZA - Quem Me Dera * Amor Electro - Mar Salgado After "rigging", Deolinda were the winners. In lmao-land Deolinda performed sixteenth out of nineteen and miraculously placed thirteenth out of 17 with 33 points. FESC 27 In FESC 27, the 90's edition, Arthur picked his homeland of Russia. The song was Batareika (Battery) by the band Zhuki. In hands down the best hosting location of all time Zhuki opened the show and placed eleventh with 41 points. FESC 28 After not being Russia for nine editions, Arthur decided that it's time to go back to the roots and picked Russia for the fifth time. He once again held a national final called Festival Russkoy Pesni. The five songs for that edition were: * Mumiy Troll - Bermuda(Predicted place - Fourth, actual place - Fifth(-1) * Quest Pistols - Santa Lucia(Predicted place - Second, actual place - Third(-1) * Neschastniy Sluchai - Embrace(Predicted place - Fifth, actual place - Fourth(+1) * Melnitsa - Night Mare(Predicted place - Third, actual place - First(+2) * Philipp Kirkorov - The Colour of The Mood Is Blue(Predicted place - First, actual place - Second(-1) After all the four votes were tallied, Melnitsa became the winners with 24 points(only not getting 5 points of Lampa), Philipp Kirkorov landed second with 16 points and Quest Pistols were third with 14 points. At FESC Melnitsa performed third out of a lot and placed twelfth with...wait, what? WHAT? how and why? either way, they placed fourth with 62 points, getting 12's of Meggs, Marco and Spritzee. FESC 29 In the purge edition, Arthur for the first time in his participations went for a meme entry. He went for it because Pai rejected it previously, but he won't be able to reject it this time. The entry was Supergeil, written by Der Tourist and performed by Friedrich Liechtenstein, which was used in the advertisement of the German supermarket network EDEKA. At FESC in that weird long thing Herr Liechtenstein and shop workers performed third out eighteen and placed ninth with 54 points. FESC 30 In FESC 30, Arthur managed to snatch Japan from Spritzee, Pai and Luna. The entry was Reason Living by SCREEN mode, which was used as an opening theme for the second season of an anime Bungou Stray Dogs. In Australia SCREEN mode performed fourteenth out of nineteen and got FUCKING ROBBED placing eighteenth with 25 points. FESC 31 After getting his initial entry rejected, Arthur really ran out of ideas and sent Umbrella by The Baseballs. It came 17th out of 18 with 35 points. FESC 32 After the disappointment of the last two editions, Arthur went back to the good old formula of Russia. The sixth edition of Festival Russkoy Pesni included following songs: * Messer Fur Frau Muller - The Best Woman In USSR(predicted place - 6th, real place - 6th) * Para Normalnyh - Through The Streets Of Moscow(predicted plcae - 5th, real place - 5th) * Tesla Boy - Nothing(predicted place - 2nd, real place - 2nd) * Monetochka - Nymphomaniac(predicted place - 1st, real place - 1st) * Leningrad - Exhibit(predicted place - 3rd, real place - 4th)(-1) * Grechka - Love Me, Love Me Now(predicted place - 4th, real place - 3rd)(+1) After a surprisingly big amount of different votes was gathered, Monetochka was declared the winner with 31 points, Tesla Boy came second with 28 points and Grechka came third with 23 points. At Monetochka's second FESC she performed fourth and placed... Entries Statistics 12 points statistics. Dumb and pointless trivia time * Hates rap in almost any shape or form (especially Italian, why is it so garbo...). Despite this sentense, enjoys 7 MILIARDI by MASSIMO PERICOLO (and Numero10, and GRETA THUNBERG...) * Favourite entries: Reincarnation (China FESC 10), Legacy (Macedonia FESC 13), Hayastani Axjikner (Armenia FESC 14), Hedef (Azerbaijan FESC 14), Aule Und Yavanna (Germany FESC 16), UNA VITA IN CAPSLOCK (Italy FESC 22), The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter (India FESC 26), Cute Cat Characters In A Marching Band!! (St. Pierre and Miquelon FESC 29), ME! (ROTW FESC 29). * He only once gave 12 points to the winner, which happened to be Italian rap. Oh well. * Apparently, has the best result for Russia, Portugal, Liechtenstein and joint best result for Iceland with natw. Well, okay. * His favourite entry from himself is Gabriella, The Flop Queen, with Melnitsa coming as close second. * Favourite Pokeymans - Delphox and Ribombee (and Decidueye, and Dragalge, and Aegislash, and Lucario, and Zoroark...) * what if I told you I was all out in the sea